


Nie pod mym sercem

by Regalia1992



Series: [T] Loki by shouldbeover [4]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Child, Domestic, Gen, Translation, cykl Loki (by shouldbeover), pre-thor origin story, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] W nocy Odyn przyniósł niemowlę lodowego giganta swej żonie.Fik jest czwartą częścią cykluLoki.





	Nie pod mym sercem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Under My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368196) by [shouldbeover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeover/pseuds/shouldbeover). 



Wiedziała, nim usłyszała zawołanie, nim zabrzmiały trąby, nim usłyszała otwarcie mostu przez Heimdalla, tak, jak wiedziała, że Odyn jest ranny, nie śmiertelnie, choć jego oko zniknęło. Była połączona z Odynem zarówno emocjonalnie, jak i magicznie. Frigga, królowe Asgardu i żona Wszechojca nie spieszyła się z powstaniem. Założyła, że najpierw pójdzie do uzdrowicieli, nim przyjdzie do żony. Skończyła się więc ubierać, sprawdziła, czy Thor nadal śpi spokojnie w swoim łóżeczku i posłała po Fullę, by ta upięła jej włosy. Thor, już odkąd skończył trzy dni, spokojnie przesypiał noce, nawet podczas zamieszania.

Dopiero co wstała, by iść i pozdrowić przy boku męża swych poddanych, kiedy mężczyzna wpadł przez drzwi do jej pokoju. Krwawa szmata zakrywała jego oko.

\- Friggo! Moja królowo!

\- Królu mój? Dlaczego od razu nie skierowałeś się do uzdrowicieli?

\- Bez znaczenia! Moje oko zginęło, nie ma potrzeby żałować — podniósł rękę, by powstrzymać jej protest. — Pójdę, pójdę, by zadowolić cię, moja nadopiekuńcza żono, lecz wpierw spójrz.

Wcisnął w jej ręce tobołek. Prawie go upuściła, nie wiedząc, co tak niedbale jej podał. Rozwinęła ostrożnie materiał.

Dziecko! Dziecko Lodowego Olbrzyma, niebieskie, z czerwonymi oczami, lecz wciąż to tylko dziecko. Niemowlak wepchnął sobie w usta piąstkę, dal bardzo przerażony i wyczerpany, iż nie był w stanie już płakać, tylko wydawał z siebie rozpaczliwe, ciche okrzyki. Dotknęła jego policzka i patrzyła, jak skóra dziecka zmienia się z niebieskiej na brzoskwiniową, dopasowuje się do jej własnej. Oczy stały się zielone, kiedy wyciągnął piąstkę z ust i sięgnął ku niej. Pozwoliła chwycić swój palec, a jego jęki ustąpiły.

\- Odynie — wyszeptała. — Cóżeś uczynił?

\- Syn Laufey'a! Mogę powiedzieć po znakach.

\- Porwałeś jego dziecko? — spojrzała na niego przerażona.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Zostało pozostawione w świątyni, wystawione na śmierć. Niepotrzebny bękart; chyba jest półkrwi. Jakieś igraszki ze zmiennokształtnymi. Zauważ, jak dostosowuje się do naszego dotyku.

\- Tak — mruknęła. Zaczęła nieświadomie kołysać dzieckiem, chłopcem. Dla Odina mógł być jeńcem wojennym, ale nadal był niemowlakiem, może w tym samym wieku co jej Thor.

\- Ale, Odynie, dlaczego? — podniosła na niego wzrok. — Co masz zamiar z nim zrobić?

Odyn uśmiechał się, wyglądając niepokojąco ze wciąż obandażowanym okiem.

\- Laufey może go nie chciał, ale to wciąż jego syn. Jest księciem Jötunnheim. Jeśli Laufey nie spłodzi innego dziedzica w nadchodzącym czasie, wyobraź sobie naszą potęgę, gdy użyjemy jego moc w decydującym momencie. Moglibyśmy zjednoczyć królestwa!!

Frigga krążył przed kominkiem. Przeniosła główkę dziecka na ramię i poczuła na karku jego oddech.

\- A co zamierzasz zrobić z nim do tego czasu, Odynie Broson, Wszechojcze Asgardu? Trzymać go w skarbcu jak inne wojenne trofea? Zamknąć w klatce? — spojrzała na męża z matczyną furią. — Wiedz jedno, Odynie, jeśli zrobisz z tego dziecka broń, jedynie zdatną do użycia, wtedy przekonasz się, że broń jest skierowana w twą stronę. I nie będziesz lepszy od Laufey'a.

Odyn, strofowany, usiadł ciężko na szezlongu. Zaczynał żałować, że od razu nie poszedł do uzdrowicieli, jak nalegała jego żona.

\- Więc co proponujesz z tym zrobić?

\- Z nim, dzieckiem, nie 'z tym' — wciąż krążyła i uspakajała dziecko. — Oto co proponuję, czego pragnę. Wychowam to dziecko jak własne, razem z Thorem. Wychowamy go jako księcia, przygotujemy go na króla, a kiedy nadejdzie właściwy czas, powiesz mu prawdę o jego narodzinach. Będziemy go wychowywali z miłością, aby być naszym emisariuszem, a nie bronią.

\- Friggo! Jak możemy wychować go jako naszego syna? Nawet jeśli go adoptujemy, pojawią się pytania. Skąd pochodzi? Czyim jest dzieckiem? Moim bękartem? Twoim?

Spojrzała na niego i zadzwoniła dzwoneczkiem. Fulla, która nie mogła być daleko, wbiegła do pomieszczenia.

\- Fullo, przynieś mi trochę świeżego, ciepłego koziego mleka, z odrobiną płatków owsianych. I kroplą pitnego miodu.

Kiedy Fulla oddaliła się, Frigga powróciwszy do rozmowy z mężem tam, gdzie ją przerwała.

-Na dwa miesiące pójdę do naszego domku myśliwskiego. Kiedy powrócę, przedstawimy to dziecko jako nasze własne, z odpowiednim ceremoniałem dla drugiego syna. Minęło tyle czasu, odkąd urodził się Thor.

\- Myślisz, że to zmiennokształtny? Też tak uważam. Jest za mały jak na Lodowego Olbrzyma. Jeśli odpowiednio wyrośnie, nie będzie problemu. Jeśli nie, użyję na nim kilka zaklęć. Upewnię się, że zostanie zamknięty w tej formie.

Dziecko drzemało, jego skóra była blada i nieskażona.

\- Ależ Friggo!

\- Żadnego 'ale', Odynie. I pamiętaj. Powiesz mu, nim wejdzie w dorosłość, nim dowie się w inny sposób. Powiesz mu, że uratowałeś go od śmierci i że... że jest nasz, nasz ukochany syn.

\- Ukochany?

Podniosła lekko dziecko.

\- Oczywiście. Jest niewinnym dzieckiem, Odynie. Nauczymy się go kochać.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do żony.

\- Dlaczego uważam, że jedno z nas już to potrafi? Dobrze, kochana, spróbuje. Zrobimy to po twojemu, ale gdy podrośnie... Nie pozwolę mu skrzywdzić ni ciebie, ni Thora.

\- Nie zrobi tego, jestem pewna. A teraz, mężu mój, nalegam, byś udał się do uzdrowicieli. Wyczuwam, żeś zmęczony, a bitwa wygrana — uśmiechnęła się. — Gdy już wydobrzejesz, wróć do mnie.

Odyn uśmiechnął się i potaknął.

\- Zawsze nade mną czuwasz, moja królowo — spojrzał na dziecko. — On ma w sobie pewną… słodycz. Niech tak będzie.

Pocałował kobietę w policzek i się pożegnał.

Fulla wróciła z mieszanką mleka i zacieru, a Frigga chwyciła butelkę. Dziecko piło ochoczo i uśmiechnęło się do niej, kiedy już skończyło pić. Frigga pochwyciła go i ułożyła w łóżeczku obok Thora. Thor pociągnął nosem i zwrócił się w stronę nowego ciepła, wtulając się w niego. Kobieta spojrzał na nich razem.

\- Nazwę cię Loki, mój synu powietrza, tak, jak Thor jest mym dzieckiem ziemi i gromów.

Kiedy Odyn ukazał się swoim poddanym następnego ranka, Frigga stała u jego boku, ubrana w luźną suknię i szatę, noszoną przez kobiety pragnące ukryć swój brzemienny stan. Dzień później poszła do chaty myśliwskiej, powołując się na zmęczenie zamartwianiem się prowadzonej przez Wszechojca kampanii przeciw Lodowym Gigantom. Wzięła ze sobą tylko dwie służki, Fullę i Hlín, oraz Thora.

Kobiety przysięgły zachować tajemnice, że zabiorą ją do grobu. Kiedy loki był zmęczony albo głodny, powracał do swojej pierwotnej postaci, ale szybko zmieniał wygląd, gdy uspakajały go asgardzkie kobiety. Jednak bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starały, malec miał czarne włosy i zielone oczy, jak przypomnienie dla Friggi, o zaginionym, nieznanym zmiennokształtnym, który go uratował. Kiedy był szczęśliwy, przybierał biało-różową skórę, a ona rzucała zaklęcia, zamykając go w tej formie. Czuła w nim magię i postanowiła go nauczać, poprowadzić przez czary zmiennokształtnych, choć musiała być ostrożna. Kiedy już będzie wiedział, jak to robić, nie była pewna, czy nie wywoła to przemianę z powrotem w Lodowego Giganta.

Zachowała jeszcze jeden sekret, nie dzieląc się nim z kobietami. Kiedy Fulla przyniosła dla noworodka kozie mleko i zacier, Frigga odsyłała ją. Wylewała mleko albo podawała je Thorowi jako obiad – Thor żądał solidnego jedzenia, odkąd skończył trzy miesiące, a swą pierś ofiarowała dziecku Lodowego Giganta.

\- Teraz jesteś naprawdę mój — szeptała, karmiąc go. — Zawsze będę twoją matką, Loki, zapamiętaj to, moja miłości — pocałowała go w czoło i położyła obok jego starszego brata. — Thor, to twój młodszy brat, Loki. Musisz się nim opiekować i troszczyć się o niego przez całe swoje życie.

Niebieskie oraz zielone oczy spojrzały na nią.


End file.
